To reimburse the VA for services provided at the PVAMC for the purpose of determining the in vitro affinity, potency, and/or intrinsic activity of test compounds interacting with and stimulating or inhibiting dopamine D1, D2, and D3 receptors, serotonin 5-HT1a and 5-HT2a receptors, mu-, kappa-, and delta-opioid receptors, and/or stimulating or preventing biogenic amine uptake or release via transporters. Additional targets and assays may be specified by the NIDA project officer. The NIDA Division of Pharmacotherapies and Medical Consequences of Drug Abuse will utilize data generated under this agreement to assist in the selection of compounds for possible development as pharmacotherapies for drug addiction disorders.. In addition, data generated under this agreement will sometimes be provided by NIDA to the U.S. Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) to support scheduling recommendations for new street drugs